medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Adult Sorting:Godwyn Evrenden
}} ---- 1. Give a detailed history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at least three. :The Evrenden family has been around for many centuries, and has been known mostly for birthing some of the pettiest wizards to date. Most graced Hogwarts' halls as Gryffindors and Slytherins, which as you'd imagine, created a grand rift between the relatives, who often took pride in their house and its founder. Because many of the Evrendens preferred to put a lot of focus on the ongoing rivalry with their own kin, the family's reputation in the last few decades has found itself declining rapidly. While the stray cousin has found himself in a respectable position of authority, the same can't be said for the bigger amount of the lot. :From the start of Godwyn's life, the Evrenden rivalry has been very prominent. He's the third youngest of nine, son to the fifth child out of ten, and grandson to the third (out of seven) of his grandfather's generation. As you can see, his family is by all means a very big one, which had understandably led to a healthy number of Gryffindors and Slytherins in each side to honor their house and founder. In a house where competitiveness is the key trait, it impacted him in many ways. He learned to pride himself, disregarding the opinions of others, but at the same time became very judgmental. :Godwyn always knew he'd be attending Hogwarts with the rest of his pure-blooded siblings, but the closer he got to the send-off age without any signs of magic, the tenser it became at home. Luckily, though, the long-awaited moment came at the tender age of ten and a half. It had been a stressful evening at a family function made easier when he managed to soften the fabric of his trousers. From itchy to smooth, it made all the difference, and he was just all too happy to tell his parents about it when the night came to an end. They were skeptical, of course, with no real way to verify the story as his parents hadn't sewn it for him. Nonetheless, the story was proved true when he received his invitation to Hogwarts that very fall. :Immediately upon arrival, Godwyn and the rest of his year was led to the Great Hall. It took a good minute for the Hat to decide where he'd fit in best, but after some deliberation, it finally made the announcement. Slytherin. This was... not unexpected, honestly, but it presented issues at home between Godwyn and his other eight brothers, literally all of which were Gryffindors. At least his father was a Slytherin, right? That didn't make the situation any better; Godwyn encountered loads of aggressiveness from his brothers, which was the start of him learning how to defend himself. His brothers were dicks, to say the least, and he looked forward to punching them back into their place. :By the time Godwyn was thirteen, he'd been suspended a grand total of seven times and bordered on expulsion twice. Duels often ensued between himself and his brothers, nearly all of which ended up with him using one 'dark' spell or the other. Given Hogwarts was a very lenient school at the time, and their father donated to the school very generously, he and his brothers were saved every time. But at the rate he was going, not many held out hope for the third youngest Evrenden. He was, for a lack of better words, a bully who sought to make everyone's life miserable. He was a jock, too, to make matters even more interesting. Things didn't begin to look up until he was fifteen, when he met the pure-blooded daughter of one of his father's associated. Idonea. She was absolutely stunning, and apparently all Godwyn Evrenden needed. :Because many benefits (for both families) would come from a union between them, they were wed at the young age of eighteen. It was big and celebrations carried well into the early morning of the following day. Godwyn made a man worthy of Idonea by becoming an apprentice to a magizoologist, but because it was a career that earned him so little money, he turned his attention elsewhere: Hogwarts. Thus, he applied his knowledge to a solid career as the professor for Care of Magical Creatures. However, years began to pass and they had yet to conceive a child. Pressure continued to grow from both their fathers in order to keep their lines alive. Four years later, just when they thought they couldn't bear it anymore, their wishes came true: they were with child. :Ignatius, Geoffrey, Iseult and Marjorie Evrenden, all of which came in quick succession, became the loves of Godwyn's lives. He dedicated himself to being a kind man and an even better father, which was a large feat considering his reputation as a Hogwarts student. Every day, he strived to become a better man than he was the day before in his wife's name. Even when she passed at the hands of a sudden Cerebrumous Spattergroit outbreak, seven years after Marjorie's birth, Godwyn continued to live making himself a better, wiser, kinder man that his children would be proud of. It was hard, for a long time, and Godwyn nearly fell into a deep depression that could've taken his life, but he overcame it. For them. :At age 26 he was promoted as Head of Slytherin House, a position he's managed to hold for over a decade now, and is nearing his twenty years as a professor at Hogwarts School - a job he doesn't plan to let go of any time soon. 2. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. :Godwyn has certainly grown since his days at Hogwarts. Once arrogant and judgmental, Godwyn has eased into a more open mentality. He's been a professor for nearly two decades; he's bound to have learned being close-minded won't get him close to anywhere. He's a kind man who often has good intentions, even if he doesn't necessarily know how to go about a few things without being a bit rough. He's organized and very methodical, and honestly cannot stand messes for the life of him. He's cunning and ambitious and this often gets the best of him as he reverts back to his old ways whenever he sees something he truly, desperately wants. Godwyn is headstrong, like much of the Evrenden family, and it's very difficult for him to change his mind (or heart) once he's set on something. 3. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! 4. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. :He does not. 5. What profession does your character have/do you intend for them to have? :He's currently the Head of Slytherin House and the current Care of Magical Creatures professor. 6. What is their marital/familial status? :Godwyn is a widow with four children. 7. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. ''' :It's my first. '''8. What time zone are you? :I'm in AST. Sonofapollo Owl Me 08:20, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Category:Adult Sorted